


Sometimes You Can...

by youweremyworstx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boxing, F/M, Love, Nick jonas - Freeform, Romance, Selena Gomez - Freeform, nick and selena - Freeform, nick x selena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youweremyworstx/pseuds/youweremyworstx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine...Finding the love of your life when you are just three years old.</p><p>You plan your life with one another, share your first...everything with that person, but when tragedy strikes the love of your life, the person you've imagined yourself marrying, your everything...disappears.</p><p>That is what happens in Sometimes You Can.</p><p>Selena Gomez stars as Raviva, a 21-year-old graduate of business school, working as an accountant in Manhattan. Raviva grew up in a small town in California where her father was a professional boxer.</p><p>It's in this small town where we find Nate (Nick Jonas,) the son of Raviva's father's best friend, and fellow boxer. </p><p>It's in this small town where they fell in love, until Raviva disappeared.</p><p>It's another tragedy that brings them back together again.</p><p>You can't go home again, but...Sometimes you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Where We Started

“You can stop here.” Raviva’s voice cracked, the sight of the all too familiar building landing before her eyes. The Shack, the letters were faded red, just as they had been before she left four years ago. As the cab came to a stop, Raviva handed the driver what she owed him and went around to the trunk to grab the suitcase she had taken on the plane with her. There was no stopping this, she had to go in. Walking through the parking lot, Raviva could already smell the musty odor the gym had, the stench so familiar to her that it almost made her sick. She hadn’t been in the place since her dad died, and now she was throwing herself back into it. As she entered through the side doors she could see the center ring filled with two guys, punching one another and laughing as they did so. Around them a few others were training. It was all the same, until she saw who was in the center ring. Him. Nate Thomas. Her heart stopped, she attempted to go straight back to the office, but it was too late, he saw her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Raviva Miller had grown up in a small beach town called Seaside, just outside of Venice, her mom had skipped town when she was a baby and she was left with Frank, her father- but if you asked her she was more of a parent to him than the other way around. Her dad was a professional fighter, a great who along with Kevin, his best friend and competition in the fighting world had opened The Shack. The place was an old shoe lace factory that was so run down it looked as though the right gust of wind would take it down, but that was her home. Raviva spent nearly every single day in the gym, coloring, playing with the other guys, admiring Frank as she watched him in the ring – but what she remembered the most, was Nate. Nate was Kevin’s youngest son, the same age as Raviva they were together, they would often fall asleep in the back office while they waited for their dad’s to finish up for the night, which a lot of times didn’t happen until well after midnight. Nate was a curly haired boy, and just like Raviva didn’t have a mom; she had died when they were three. In a lot of ways they were just alike. The older they got the more they despised the gym, and the more they longed to get out of Seaside.

****FLASHBACK****

_“I want to go somewhere far away, like San Francisco and forget everyone here!_ ” Nate laughed, as the pair of them looked through the stack of post cards from Raviva’s mom, who managed to acknowledge her daughter every two years or so. “Oh yeah, what about me then? You’re just gonna forget all about your best friend?” Raviva smiled, although the thought of Nate actually leaving her made her feel physically ill. _“Don’t be stupid Viv, I'm never leaving you, wherever I go, you're coming with me.”_ Nate’s hand grazed her own, and just like that- Raviva knew that he meant it.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

_____________________________________________________________________________

_“What in the hell are you doing here?”_ Nate, who’s curly hair was now buzzed off and his body was quite a lot larger than the 17 year old she had left behind. Watching him rip the gloves off of his hands, Raviva struggled to form a complete sentence, this certainly wasn’t the reunion she had been hoping for. “I-I heard about your father and I ju-“ Before she could even finish, Nate took another step closer to her, and she realized in that moment that she hardly recognized him at all. _“Yeah and you should have just sent a card like everybody else, I’m surprised you’ve interrupted your fancy Manhattan job for something like this.”_ She deserved that. She knew she did, but it hurt. “Nathan have you not checked your messages? I’m here because you’re 3 months late on the rent and if you don’t get it paid in 90 days then you’ll lose the gym- have you not read a single piece of your mail?” _“Well my apologies Ms. College Degree, I don’t think I know how to read all those big words and large numbers, like you give a damn anyways.”_ He smirked, that smart ass smirk that somehow still managed to make her weak at the knees. She hated the effect he had on her, even now. “This was my dad’s place too you know.” Raviva shot back, a slight raise in her voice as she grabbed him by the arm, ignoring the fact that his bicep had grown in the last four years, she pulled him back towards the office, where they had spent so much time so many years ago. “This place is half mine, and it means something to me. I’m not going to let you fuck it up Nate, you can be pissed off at me, I don’t care but I’m not going to sit back and let you run this place into the ground, it means something to me, okay?” Her voice softened a bit, as she was desperate for him to understand that this wasn’t a waste of time for her. _“I’m glad to know something still means something to you.”_ Nate laughed, resting himself on the old red brick wall in what used to be her father’s office. That was it, his words stung, and Raviva nearly lost it, her eyes filling with tears but she wouldn’t let it get to her. “You can hate me all you want…but you mean something to me, you always have and you probably always will, but I’m here for one thing. For the gym. Starting tomorrow I’m going to be here, every single day trying to fix this mess you created, and I promise you once I’m done I’ll be gone.” Raviva was determined to make the best of this, no matter how angry he was with her – she was happy to see him…Although she would never admit that to him. _“Wow I, little old Seaside loser like myself mean something to you? Raviva Miller, fancy accountant in the big city who abandons everything and everyone who loved her care about little old me? You sure as shit have a funny way of showing it.”_ And with that, Nate turned away from her and exited, leaving her alone – just as she had done to him.


	2. Friendly Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Raviva's first day in her old life, and she's starting to realize that she isn't the only one who's changed in the last four years...

****FLASHBACK****

 _“Viv…Are you sure about this?”_ Nate’s hands quivered a bit, fidgeting as he sat the edge of her bed. Raviva smiled, her hands working on the zipper at the side of her light blue homecoming dress, which in her personal opinion made her look like a giant cupcake.

“What are you so scared of? They won’t get back until Monday…do you not want to do it with me?” Raviva took a step closer, her eyes meeting his, searching his face for some sort of reason as to why he was so scared.

 _“Are you crazy?”_ Nate’s voice escalated a bit, stopping Raviva’s hands as she reached to unbutton his dress shirt. _“I’m scared because it is you…I don’t want to hurt you.”_

With that, Raviva stopped what she was doing. Realizing that this was so much more than just…it. They were in such a rush to get their first time over with that Raviva wasn’t taking the time to think about what it was that they were doing.

“Nate…I want you. I want you to make love to me. I’ve never been surer of anything, I love you, and I want to share this with you, so please come here, and stop acting like a crazy person.” And with that, Raviva stepped off the bed, finally getting the zipper off of her dress and letting it drop to the floor in front of him.

Nate followed suit, pulling off the skinny clip on tie his older brother had picked out, and took a step toward Raviva.

 _“I love you Raviva Miller I am so in love with you, and this will only make it better, I promise.”_ He whispered, his hand grazing against her cheek before lacing her fingers into his and leading her to the bed.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

______________________________________________________________________________

The sun peaked through the curtains of her father’s room, the house she had grown up in was left to her after her father had died, but she hadn’t stepped foot in it since she last left, she couldn’t even bring herself to move any of her own things into his room, it didn’t feel right.

As she finally managed to pull herself out of the bed she walked into the bathroom, turning the shower to its hottest setting before climbing in. In no way was she prepared to face him again…As if the last time had gone so well.

It was nearly eight, and Raviva had managed to dress herself in a pair of high waisted denim shorts and a loose fitting white long sleeved blouse. She knew that looking cute wasn’t important, but she couldn’t help thinking about it, just a little.

Letting her hair dry in its natural curly state she applied just the lightest amount of mascara and lip gloss she grabbed her purse, along with her laptop, for work purposes and headed it out the door.

Since graduating from school, Raviva had landed a job in one of the largest investment banks in the state, and she had really been loving it, except she wasn’t ever certain it was what she wanted to be doing it. Apart of her thought she had accepted it because it felt like the most grown up job she could think of, and she was good at it…but something in New York always felt off.

Deciding to make the short walk to the gym, something about the smell of the salt water in the air made a smile play on her lips, despite knowing that she was walking to a person that most likely didn’t care if she lived or died, the all too familiar tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach from the anticipation of seeing him still excited her.

______________________________________________________________________________

 _“Okay ladies you guys are doing great, Sam let me show you again.”_ Nate removed the gloves from his hands before approaching a skinny blonde, which Raviva recognized as one of the girls from high school she couldn’t stand. _“Thanks coach.”_ The girl smirked as she allowed him to get behind her, completely unaware of her backside pressing firmly against him.

Raviva swore she could have puked.

Nate smirked a bit as from the corner of his eye he could see Raviva walk into the gym, so he admittedly put a little more…effort into helping the girl in front of him.

Without saying a word, Raviva walked towards the hallway, wanting to get into the office before she really lost it. She was jealous, and she hated herself for it.

 _“Wait up.”_ Nate called to her, reaching for Raviva’s arm as she attempted to close the office door.

 _“Listen, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about yesterday, I know I was a dick but you kind of deserved it.”_ Nate spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sure.” She mumbled, not wanting to admit that she was right.

 _“Viv, you didn’t even write, not a single letter, you really fucked me up okay, and I’m mad, don’t you get it?”_ His voice raised, but he quickly realized and silenced himself.

Tossing her purse onto the chair in front of her Raviva sighed loudly, running a hand messily through her hair, flipping it to one side.

“You think I didn’t want to? I must have started a million letters, but was there anything to actually say? I left. I left this place, and I left you. I didn’t think anything I said would make it any better.” She met her eyes with his, for the first time since she had seen him again.

And just as he opened his mouth to speak, the door opened without even a knock, the blonde again.

 _“Sorry to bother you but Natey you said you would help me with that…locker room problem.”_ She giggled, and Raviva thought seriously about slamming the door on her head as it peaked through.

 _“Yeah I’ll get there in a second.”_ He smirked, turning to look at Raviva again. _“The shower, she can’t get it started.”_ He laughed nervously, just as he did anytime he attempted to lie to his father…but not once had he ever done that to her before.

It was in that moment that she knew…She didn’t know who he was at all.


	3. I'll Walk You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raviva is starting to realize that even though she left Seaside behind, it still carried on living, and the people in it did the same.

It was well after sun down, and Raviva had managed to keep herself locked up in the office all day long, sorting through final notices and bounced checks. The only time she stopped was to eat or to peak through the dusty window to watch what Nate was doing, only stopping a few times to see how much he had changed.

The hair that she had once ran her hands through was gone, the tall skinny boy was gone and here was a man. He was so much stronger, his arms larger and she could tell that he was different.

He didn’t smile like her used to, even as the random girls who would walk in and out of the gym all day long flirted, and touched him- it wasn’t the same smile, it wasn’t _his_ smile.

And she knew that she was the only one to blame.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was the summer before senior year when Raviva’s dad began to get sick. The years of fighting, and the lifestyle that came along with it had taken its toll on his body, and it was her job to take care of him.

Which ultimately took its toll on Raviva. She was stuck, making the meals, making sure he had his medication, missing a lot of her summer and missing a lot of the school year. She was exhausted, and it led her to start taking it on Nate.

****FLASHBACK****

_“I think we should go to the party on Saturday Viv. It’s at Traci Mulgrave’s house and her parents are gone for the weekend, we could spend the night and…“_ Nate smiled, rubbing his hands over Raviva’s bare skin.

Since her father had got sick, Nate had practically moved in, although they kept to the bedroom most of the time, as she was too exhausted to really ever do anything but, lose herself for a while.

“I can’t.” She mumbled, rolling out of the bed, and taking the top sheet with her.

_“Come on we haven’t been anywhere in months, aren’t you sick of this house?”_ He scoffed, sliding his boxers over his thighs.

“Are you seriously asking me that question right now?” Her tone became a bit sour, as she threw an over-sized t-shirt over her head. “I’m seventeen years old, and I’m living like a fucking care taker, you think I want to be stuck here? I can’t leave him on his own. But you should go. I’m sure you’re just so sick of this house.” She shot back, plopping down at the edge of the bed.

It wasn’t his fault, but Raviva was losing her mind, and Nate was just so there, all the time…He never faltered and it seemed that she too was relying on him like her dad was to her.

_“That’s not what I meant, I just thought…You’re right it was stupid. We won’t go.” He_ smiled softly, climbing to pull her into his arms and bringing her back down to the pillows with him.

“You should go, really. I want you to.” Raviva whispered, placing her head onto his chest.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

And he did go, and it was that night that Raviva’s father died.

As soon as graduation was finished, Raviva used the money her father had been saving from his winnings to get on a plane to New York, and never looked back.

______________________________________________________________________________

_“Raviva, it’s after midnight I’m gonna be closing, I’ve got uh-.”_ Nate walked in, clearly startling Raviva as she jumped, tossing the paperwork she had in her hand out onto the floor.

“Sorry.” She said, rubbing her eyes as she had begun to get a headache from all of the reading.

_“Yeah, I’ll walk you to your car..”_ He said, taking the paperwork and setting it back out onto the floor.

“I walked, I’ll be fine.” She mumbled, not really wanting to look at him, as it seemed to sting her all the more every time she did it. Gathering up her purse and laptop she made her way to the door, her arm brushing past his as he hit the light switch.

The same cologne, after all these years, at least he still smelled like him.

_“For fuck’s sake it’s late out, I’ll walk you.”_ He sighed, as if ensuring she wasn’t murdered too much of a task for him.

She nodded, making her way out into the crisp air, the streets were silent – and so were they.

The walk felt much longer now then she recalled in the morning, although she was sure it had something to do with the tension between them, weighing on her like a ton of bricks.

“I did miss you, you know that?” She finally managed to say. The sand as they walked across the beach and under the pier got between her toes, and something about this felt all too familiar.

This is the place they would sneak out when one of them couldn’t sleep.

_“You had a great way of showing it.”_ He scoffed, not turning to look at her.

“Would it have made a difference? Writing or calling would it have made any difference to you at all? I fucking left Nate, what was calling you to tell you I missed you going to do?” She stopped, crossing her arms over her chest, mimicking him.

_“Because I would have known that it wasn’t all bullshit Raviva!”_ His voice raised considerably, and this time it startled her.

_“I told you everything, I gave you everything, I thought that you and I were like a real thing, and after you left, every single day I sat and wondered if it was just something to keep you busy. The going nowhere loser until you got yourself out of this place…”_

“Y-you thought that?” Her voice cracked, reaching her hand out she took a hold of arm, and he lingered for a moment before pulling away from her.

They walked along in silence until they made it back to her front porch.

“It IS a real thing.” Raviva mustered the courage to speak up once again, turning to face him as she got the front door unlocked, “you could stay if you wanted…”

_“I’ve actually got someone waiting on me.”_ He mumbled, as if he were opening she hadn’t heard him.

“Ah, the blonde.” She said, attempting to act coy, as if the thought of him with another girl didn’t absolutely make her sick.

_“You don’t disappear for four years and get to come back asking questions Raviva.”_ He snipped back at her before walking back off the porch and into the darkness.

He had multiple girls? Her mind went crazy trying to think of who, who he would be with…Or who he hadn’t been with in that case.

The number of guys she had been with must have been laughable in comparison.

 

As it had always been just one.


	4. Keeping Tabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raviva comes to find that Nate knows more about her life in the city than she thinks.

She couldn’t face him, not today. That’s what Raviva said to herself as she lay, wide awake until the clock hit seven, and the sun was just starting to rise.

Throwing the duvet off of herself, Viv went to her father’s closet. He had been gone nearly five years now, and the house looked as if he was going to be walking through the door at any moment. The clothes even still smelt of his cologne mixed with the bitter odor of cigars, something she found comfort in.

Sat on the floor of the closet, she looked through the box he had kept on the top shelf, which she could never reach, and didn’t dare try to sneak out of there. Inside were photos. Photos of him, and Nate’s father in the ring, both friends faces swollen and nearly unrecognizable. Photos of her mother, pregnant with her, smiling…happy. Behind those were photos of her and Nate from the time they were babies, to the Homecoming photos of her in the hideous blue dress. Ribbons for her from nearly every sport imaginable, and even Certificates of Participation.

It was her whole life in a box.

Unable to look any further, Raviva set the box out onto the dining room table, before tossing her hair into a messy ponytail and putting on a pair of white denim shorts and a loose fitting tank top.

It was time to make this place hers, even if she was only here for a little while.

Raviva stepped outside and tore the tarp off of her dad’s old Chevy. It took a few tries, but it finally turned over – much to her surprise.

Trekking the few blocks, Raviva made it to the hardware store, the one her father had taken her to so many times.

_“Is that r-really Raviva Miller?”_ The now, much older woman whom was now only vaguely familiar to her called out, coming out from behind the counter and wrapping her arms around the girl before she had a chance to respond.

“It’s nice to see you.” Raviva smiled, the woman finally released her grip on her.

_“Nate tells me that you’ve landed a really fancy job in New York, oh goodness that’s so wonderful, I always told your daddy that you were very bright…What can I get for ya?”_

Nate?

Nate tells her?

“I’m sorry Nate?” Raviva coughed, certain that she had misunderstood.

_“You know that boy is so in love with you he can’t stand it. I think he said he looks at your oh what is it your Facespace? Mybook…Facebook! That’s it, I ask every time he comes in. So sweet he still is.”_ The woman smiled, clearly unaware of what this meant to Raviva.

“Yeah…he’s sweet. I just came to get some paint…” Raviva smiled, walking towards the back of the store, staring for some time before picking out a light periwinkle color and grabbing a couple of gallons of it.

On the drive back home, Raviva had the woman’s words running endlessly through her head.

Nate kept tabs on her, for someone who claimed not to care…He did care. And that made a smile creep over her.

Arriving back to the house, Raviva did her best to cover up the large parts of furniture, stripping off her clothes and throwing an old Elvis Costello t-shirt from her closet on and getting to work.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

It was about dinner time and Raviva had finished up her father (her?) room, and was now working on the living room, her headphones blasting and paint splatters covering her legs.

She was in the zone, until she felt someone grab her shoulder, causing a scream to escape her lips, and causing her to slam the palm of her hand onto wet paint to balance herself.

Ripping the headphones from her ears Raviva turned to see who was behind her, and who else would it have been, Nate.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” She shouted, still a bit startled at the shock of someone walking in on her.

_“Whoa easy now tiger, when you didn’t come in to the gym today I figured you had skipped town and I wanted to make sure you locked the place up.”_ He smirked putting his hands in the air as if Raviva was going to shoot him.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I got busy and I don’t know if you remember, it was you who ran the gym straight into the ground so I’m stuck here until I fix the mess you made.” She sighed, rubbing the paint off onto the t-shirt, attempting to pull the shirt down as she wasn’t wearing any pants underneath.

_“You are feisty today aren’t you, maybe I should have stayed the night last night after all. By the way I’ll want my shirt back without the paint on it.”_ His grin was all too cute, and it was driving Viv up the wall.

She couldn’t believe that she had actually asked him to stay…and to add the cherry on top she had completely forgot that this was his shirt.

At least, she hoped that she had really forgotten.

“I had spent over twelve hours in a dusty office, I wasn’t myself. And you had the keys clearly, you could have got your crap out years ago.” She shot back, tossing the paint roller onto the ground.

_“Whatever princess. Listen, are you going to show up tomorrow? I would really like you to be gone as soon as possible, you’re kind of interrupting my schedule. All these long walks on the beach and checking up on you is putting a damper on my dating life.”_

“I didn’t ask for you to walk me home and I definitely didn’t ask you to show up to my house uninvited to keep an eye on me…” She smirked, “speaking of which I’d really rather you not put my personal business out to everyone…You know to like the old lady at the hardware store. You’re stalking skills are mighty impressive but just keep it to yourself from now on.”

_“Oh please, I check to make sure you’re not in a dumpster somewhere or being ate by giant rats. You could be getting double teamed in the back of some limo. I wouldn’t care.”_ Nate’s jaw was clenched, she knew she had caught him.

Pushing his shoulder to the door Raviva had nothing else to say, as she knew he would always get the last word.

_“By the way I’m glad to see the smart ass part of you isn’t the only ass that’s held up so well.”_ He smirked, devilishly as Raviva slammed the door on his face.

And she couldn’t help but smile, being sure of course not to let him see.


	5. Good Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raviva is starting to see why the gym is in such big trouble, and lands herself in some trouble of her own doing so.

_“So you promise promise promise you’ll be there?”_ Jamie, the ever so perky girl Raviva had grown up with practically shouted on the other line of the phone as Raviva, who was now working on only a couple hours of sleep was struggling to toss her purse and laptop into her dad’s truck, dreading the day ahead of her.

“Yes, I’ll be there I promise Jam, but remember what you promised me.” She added quickly, attempting to stop the girl from asking her to promise again.

_“I solemnly swear that Nate won’t be there, Adam said he has a date or something…Oh crap sorry.”_ The girl’s voice suddenly dropped, as if she were hoping the last sentence hadn’t left her mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay really- and I will be there. I’ve gotta get to the gym, but I’ll see you tonight!” And with that Raviva tossed the phone onto the passenger seat.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jamie and Adam were the closest friends, aside from Nate that Raviva had grown up with. The two were practically inseparable and were now engaged, and getting married in a few weeks.

They were the perfect couple, grew up with one another and totally in love with each other, and Raviva couldn’t help but wonder if she hadn’t left would she have been the one getting married.

Tonight was the pairs’ engagement party, and like any respectable 21-year-old couple getting married, they decided a night club would be the best place to have it at. Clubbing wasn’t exactly Raviva’s cup of tea, but she had figured she had missed enough big nights with her friends, that she was going to at least make the big events while she still could.

As long as Nate wouldn’t be attending of course. She figured seeing him for eight hours a day was more than enough.

______________________________________________________________________________

Pulling into the parking lot of the gym, Raviva could tell that there were a few cars in the lot, but they were most likely the few regulars they had left.

From the corner of her eye she could see Nate sparring with one of the guys she had come to realize was a regular.

When he got a good punch into Nate's stomach, she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

______________________________________________________________________________

Some time after lunch, Raviva was really starting to realize she had her work cut out for her. As she attempted to get the records in order, things just weren't adding up for her. 

There were multiple charges for bars and night clubs in the area, restaurants and even a few clothing stores. The receipts were shoved into the back of an old filing cabinet that had been almost impossible to open. The dates were recent, and that's when she realized that not only had Nate been bad at keeping business, he had been using the little money the gym brought in to blow on partying and these girls. 

Suddenly she saw red. The gym, the only thing that had ever been a constant in her life, the business that both their fathers had nearly killed themselves over, he didn't give a shit about. Slamming the file onto the desk Raviva darted out of the office, locking Nate in her sight.

"Are you a complete fucking idiot?!" She nearly shouted, pushing him a bit roughly, interrupting him talking to one of the members, everyone in the gym's head suddenly turned to face them. "You're using company money to wine and dine skanks what the fuck are you thinking Nathan? Have you ever heard of embezzlement? Jesus Christ how can you act so stupid?" Her heart was pounding, she could have slapped him she was so angry. As she went to push on his chest again, he caught her wrists in his hand, clenching his jaw as he pulled her down the hallway, and towards the old janitor's closet as if he were worried about being embarrassed any further.

_"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do?"_ He said, finally releasing his grip on her, Raviva walked to the opposite end of the closet, even looking at him now made her sick to her stomach. "Who am I? Nathan you're smarter than this, you are better than this! Thousands of dollars how could you? How are you ever going to get that back?" Her voice softened considerably, as the anger had worn off, and the hurt was apparent. _"Apparently I'm not smart enough. God dammit Viv I thought I would be able to make the money back from fighting, but my dad got sick and I had to take care of this place I didn't have a fucking choice, I was here, by myself."_ His voice now lowered as well, and for the first time she could see how really defeated he was.

Taking a step closer to him, Raviva hesitantly placed her hand on his chin. "You could have called me, y-you knew I would have come." She shrugged, knowing the pain she had caused him was absolutely devastating.

"I am here now, what can I do?" She whispered, and with that he looked up, and she could see him, the boy she loved.

And without another word, his arm wrapped around the small of her back and before she could fight it (as if she would have) his lips pressed firmly against hers, kissing her a bit roughly...Four years had really built up some serious sexual tension.

"Nate...” She whispered, as if trying to stop herself, but before she could tell him anything else he was pulling on her t-shirt and lifting it off of her head, sitting her up to rest her on the cluttered shelves behind them, knocking the contents to the floor.

_"Tell me you want me to stop…"_ He whispered against her ear lobe, causing her body to nearly go limp, the effect he had on her was paralyzing.

She stayed silent, her hands brushing under the hem of his shirt before tossing it to the floor. "Don't stop." She whispered, her lips dancing gently across the nape of his neck.

There they were, locked up in an old cleaning closet half naked and the hunger of her want was building in her stomach. His fingers slipped under the sides of her panties and he slowly pulled them off of her legs, before taking off his shorts his eyes met with hers again, as if he were asking once again asking for permission.

Without another ounce of hesitation, he wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly inserting himself inside of her, causing her to gasp from the pain and pleasure happening all at the same time.

She was being an idiot, but at that moment all she knew was that she was in love with him, and after four years...she needed him.

______________________________________________________________________________

_"I'll go out first...I'm sure the guys will be waiting to make sure that you didn't slit my throat."_ Nate laughed as Raviva attempted to straighten the mess her hair had got into.

"Sure." She said looking over her shoulder giving him a soft smile. 

_"That was fun though Viv, thanks...A lot."_ He smirked, planting a small kiss on her cheek before exiting the small closet.

Thanks?

He...thanked her?

Raviva could have thrown up at the embarrassment of him...thanking her. What had she just done?

______________________________________________________________________________

Once she gone home for the day Raviva immediately drew herself a bath, as hot as she could stand it and climbed in, trying to figure what had happened that day...

But as she shut her eyes the sensation of Nate's lips on her skin jolted her back...The same tingling sensation filling her stomach.

Raviva being Raviva, she just couldn't shut her mind off.

What was she thinking?

More importantly, what was HE thinking?

Was this more than just "fucking?"

She could have spent all night trying to wash away the questions from her mind, but Jamie had not stopped texting her so she knew she couldn't let the girl down.

______________________________________________________________________________

Applying a considerable amount of makeup Raviva walked to her closet and decided on a royal blue bodycon dress, something that made her feel good about herself.

Throwing on a pair of black stiletto heels and putting her hair into loose curls Viv was out the door, hailing a cab to the bar...She knew she didn't want to be in a condition to drive tonight, she just wanted to have some much needed fun.

______________________________________________________________________________

_"There is our fancy and fabulous friend!"_ Jamie's voice carried through the entire club, and Raviva couldn't help but smile as the much taller girl pulled her into a tight hug, nearly spilling the drink she had in her hand. "Get me drunk." She giggled, trying so desperately not to let the day show on her. She didn’t want to talk about it. Hell, she didn’t want to remember it herself.

Sometime later, Viv was feeling a wee bit tipsy from the four tequila shots she had practically downed in a matter of minutes.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED ARE WE THAT OLD NOW?!” Raviva shouted over the club’s music, just seeing how much Jaime and Adam loved one another stung quite a lot.

_“I know I always thought you and Nate would be first…I mean you guys were so perfect!”_ Jaime smiled, completely unaware that the alcohol took away all of her self-awareness.  

“We had sex today…In a closet…Without a condom.” Raviva mumbled, taking a sip from her Jack and Coke as she managed to get the straw into her mouth.

_“Y-you what?!”_ Jaime nearly spit the drink on the floor, as Adam’s jaw dropped considerably.

“I-I don’t know why I did it I just…couldn’t help it.” She shrugged, trying really hard to act as if it wasn’t killing her.

_“Fuck, he’s here.”_ Adam groaned, sensing the trouble he brought with him.

The two girls looked up to see Nate pushing his way through the crowd with the same blonde from the gym.

_“Hey guys!”_ He smiled, acting totally nonchalant as her ordered his “date” some hideous cocktail with an umbrella in it.

_“Raviva.”_ He said, dryly.

She was going to lose it.


	6. I Came To New York...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night out drinking and throwing insults at one another, Raviva and Nate spend the night with one another...Realizing that neither one of them really ever moved on.

It took everything Raviva had in her not to slap him right then and there, but she was trying very hard to be the bigger person...but the alcohol in her was making it incredibly difficult.  
  
As Nate handed the bartender his card for the tab she laughed before leaning over to him to get close enough to whisper, but being sure to be loud enough that the group would hear, "I sure hope you're not using the petty cash to pay for this." She smirked, knowing very well that he was broken up about having to steal from the gym's money.   
  
Before he could respond, his date who by this time was dancing like a complete moron turned to face them _"what did she say?"_ She asked with an annoyance in her voice that amused Viv.  
  
_"When are you going to stop being such a bitch?"_ Nate asked, taking a sip from his beer bottle.   
  
"Me?" Viv asked, a sarcastic stunned expression on her face. "I'm not being a bitch, I'm just being myself. I'm still trying to figure out who the hell you're pretending to be." She said, finishing off the rest of her drink. By this time Jaime and Adam both were trying to keep the peace.  
  
_"It's a real shame you paid so much for your fancy school and you still can't wrap your brain around the fact that somebody can change in four years."_ He shot back with venom in his tone, reaching for the blonde to pull her in closer to him, trying to act as if Raviva’s words were no big deal to him.   
  
"You know you're right." Raviva smirked with a kink in her brow, "some things do change, but some things don't...Like the fact that you still don't like wearing condoms. Now tell me is that like an every girl type of thing or am I just an exception?"   
  
Nate's eyes widened, and Jaime nearly spit out her drink. The blonde didn't seem to mind it, so Viv could only assume she knew he wasn't a one girl type of guy.   
  
Nate grabbed a hold of her arm, roughly yanking her out of the bar like she was a child.  
  
"Get off of me Nathan!" She shouted, ripping her arm away from him as the crisp night air hit her face.   
  
_"How dare you do that in front of her! I don't ask you about the guys you fuck in New York so stay the fuck out of my business."_ His jaw was clenched again, man she was good at pissing him off.   
  
Raviva couldn't help but let out the most pathetic laugh "you're right you don't ask, and I wouldn't want to tell you- know why? Because there aren't any okay?! Not one single guy. It's been you, only you. Have fun with your date." She mumbled sourly before turning away from him and showing her wrist band to the bouncer before getting back in to the club.  
  
A few drinks later Raviva was safe to say, plastered. Both she and Jaime had spent the rest of the night on the dance floor, giggling and she was trying very hard to forget that Nate was there, despite the fact she could feel his eyes burning holes in her back.  
  
His girlfriend had stormed out a while ago and Viv just figured he hadn't followed her because he had another floozy lined up.  
  
Stumbling back to the bar, Viv tied her now semi-damp hair into a messy ponytail asking if the bartender could call her a cab. Jamie and Adam were exhausted and they had agreed to split the cab.  
  
_"Let them take the cab, I'll get you home, I'm not drunk."_ Nate said, his tone as flat and uninterested as ever.  
  
"Are you insane I'm not going anywhere with you." She shot back, not bother to make eye contact with him.  
  
_"Let's go."_ He said once again, this time much firmer.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
After saying her goodbyes to the couple she headed out with him, figuring it was just a ride home and everything was spinning so she didn't actually have much of a choice.  
  
The drive started out silent, but Viv soon started feeling sick to her stomach and Nate turned down the road to his father's house, which she understood was now his house.  
  
"Take me home." She said nudging his arm but keeping her head placed to the window.   
  
_"You can stay at mine, its closer and you look like you're going to puke. I'll take the couch_." He said pulling into the driveway.  
  
"You had sex with me like eight hours ago I think I can handle sleeping in the same bed as you." She scoffed, terribly annoyed at the way he was treating her one way one minute and completely different the next.  
  
Walking into Nate's house she realized that he hadn't changed a thing, it was as if she were seventeen again.  
  
_"Here."_ He said throwing a plain white shirt in her direction.   
  
Using the counter as leverage she managed to get her heels off and toss her purse alongside them, making her way into the bedroom that she used to know better than her own. Nate's

The room was still the same blue color that they had spent a weekend in when they were twelve painting. The guitar that she hardly could ever get out of his hands was now shoved in a corner collecting dust.

  
It was the same, except for the frames of pictures on the night stand, the photos of her and him together were gone.  

_"You should get in bed Viv."_ He interrupted her attempting to change into the shirt he had tossed. His voice was much softer now than before, as she was sure the expression of being back in his room was written all over her face.

Nodding a bit she unzipped the dress and plopped herself onto the edge of the bed, waiting for him to turn around before she changed.

Nate laughed, rolling his eyes a bit before turning to face the door. _"I've seen your ass naked more than you have, hurry up."_

"Finished." She mumbled, her dress now tossed onto his desk chair.

As he too changed out of the night's clothes he climbed into bed before turning the lamp switch.

Raviva shut her eyes, wanting to fall asleep as fast as possible and forget this whole day.

_"Y-you really haven't been with anyone since?"_ He asked shifting his body so they were now face to face.

"No." She said, feeling pretty damn embarrassed, "I got asked out, but I just couldn't...it never felt right, something was always missing."

_"What?"_ He asked, as if the idea of her not being with another person was blowing his mind. 

"They weren't you. Nobody was ever you." She whispered back, a tear escaping the side of her face falling on to his pillow. 

_"You didn't even say goodbye Raviva."_ His voice was the most vulnerable she had ever heard.

"I couldn't. I knew if I saw your face then I wouldn't have left, and I had to get out of here." She had never really said it out loud before, until now and she felt so incredibly selfish that she could have been sick, and it wasn't the alcohol. 

_"I came to New York."_ He said flatly, causing her to sit straight up in the bed, stunned.

"What do you mean you came to New York? When?" The room was now spinning from the speed she had sat up.

_"Like a year after you left...I was going to come and make this big scene, tell you that I loved you and I wanted you to come home. But then I saw you. It was snowing and it was outside of the dorms...you had all these books in your hand and you looked so...different. Like getting out of there was all you needed to see that I was standing in your way the whole time. So I left and that's when I started training. Figured I should let you be something."_ His voice cracked slightly, and Raviva was thankful it was dark or she would have lost it seeing him upset.

"When I left I cried myself to sleep for months...I tried to forget, don't get me wrong I loved school, but all those years we talked about getting out of here, and I hated it. The people were rude, it was cold...like all the time. And I needed my best friend. I picked up to call a million times. I even dialed a few times but by time I realized I messed up so bad...it was too late. Your father sent me tickets to your first fight and I couldn't bring myself to go." 

The years and the miles had done a number on the two of them. 

_"The girls...I never was you know...unsafe."_ He mumbled, and Raviva nearly laughed.

Although the word "girls" stung a bit.

_"It's only been you Viv."_ He said, his hand reached for her cheek, wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. 

_"But I can't be that guy for you again. At least...not yet."_ And with that, Raviva leaned down only slightly her lips pressing against his, only unlike the last time it was soft, sweet. 

"I'm not going anywhere." She said as she slowly brought her head back down, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.


	7. Open The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raviva has a choice to make. Either she can let Nate go and set them both free, or she can choose him - and all the demons that come along with him.

_“Don’t get up, I’m going for a run…I’ll be back soon.”_ Raviva was awakened by the sound of Nate’s voice whispering softly into her ear. He pressed his lips against the nape of her neck and before Viv could protest him leaving, he was gone, leaving her with the biggest smile she had in, well- four years.

Sometime had passed and Viv was still trying to get a few minutes of sleep before Nate returned, although an annoying buzz kept bringing her back out of her half asleep state. Reaching around the night stand Viv finally grabbed the source of the vibrating, but to her surprise it wasn’t her phone, it was Nate’s.

Managing to pull herself up to rest her back on the headboard, Raviva tied her hair into a quick messy bun, staring at the phone. He had 7 text messages and a few missed calls…And she was wanting so badly to just put it down and forget the whole thing, but once she got a good look at the phone she knew she had to look, the name coming across the screen made her feel dizzy.

_Kayla M._

Staring at the screen, Raviva soon started attempting to enter the password, different combinations of 0000, 0123, then she got it…1, 2, 3, 4.

He was so predictable.

Once it was unlocked Raviva went for the messages, there were countless but they were all from Kayla.

_“Where are you?”_

_“I’ve been waaaaaiting all day for you!”_

_“Nathaniel, where the fuck are you?”_

_“Hope you didn’t get back into the Raviva trap xD”_

_“wHat was it you told me again??”_

_“Boring sex and a whole lotta complaining, haha baby call me!!!”_

_“guessing you passed out, TEXT ME WHEN YOU WAKe UP ASSHOLE.”_

This wasn’t fucking happening, not her.

Kayla McDowell was a girl whom the group had grown up with, and to say that she had always had a thing for Nate would be the understatement of the century. Every chance she got she would try and get her claws into him. Sitting next to him in the cafeteria, bringing him cookies that she “baked,” just about anything she could do to make herself look better than Raviva, well she would try it. Nate had long ago sworn that even if he and Kayla were the last two people on Earth, Hell would have to freeze over before he would ever look at her…

And right about now Hell was looking absolutely glacial.

Raviva hopped out of the bed as she heard the front door opening to Nate, who at this time was probably feeling pretty good about himself. He entered the bedroom with a smile on his face, _“you’re awake.”_ He said, almost happily.

“Did you fuck Kayla McDowell?” She asked, throwing the phone in his direction.

His face was stunned, as he was just barely able to catch the phone in his hand as it flew towards his face.

“Did you?” Her eyes were now filling with tears and she could tell just by the expression on his face that he was 100% guilty.

“H-how could you, and you talked to her about me, and us, and that our sex was awful?!” Her heart was now pounding in her chest, she felt as though it was falling into her stomach.

_“It wasn’t like that! Raviva I swear to God that I didn’t mean anything that I said, I just did it to-to make myself feel better!”_ He attempted to take a step closer to her, but she quickly moved away from him, attempting to get to the door.

“You slept with the one person I truly hate. I left, I get it you were pissed at me, I get it…but h-her? How could you?” Her voice broke, as she balled up her dress and her heels into her hand, bolting towards the front door.

_“Raviva please, please don’t leave me again.”_ Raviva could tell from the look in his eyes that he was hurting, but right now she could barely stand to look at him.

He had gone too far, and now it was Raviva who didn’t know if she would be able to forgive him for it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Not long after Raviva had got herself home by walking Jaime was calling her to make sure everything was alright, as Adam had spoken with Nate who was clearly distraught. Jaime was shocked about Kayla, Nate had managed to hide it from everyone.

“Why did I even come back here Jam, why did I think that I could save this place or that I could save him…I don’t even belong here.” She sighed, feeling defeated once and for all.

_“Don’t give up on him yet Viv, he loves you…you just have to let him find out how to do that again.”_ Jaime, if only Raviva could be more like her she thought to herself as she hung up the phone.

With that Raviva threw the shirt belonging to Nate off of herself and took the hottest shower she could stand.

She wondered if she should have stayed, let him explain himself, but every time she did images of him with the girl, talking about her and him making up stories about how awful she was…It brought her back to the being pissed off beyond belief thing rather quickly.

______________________________________________________________________________

For the rest of the day, Raviva turned her phone off to the world. She didn’t want work calling her to find out when she would be back, she didn’t want Jaime to check up on her a million times and she definitely didn’t want to take a chance of Nate calling, mostly because she didn’t actually know what she would say to him if he did, and she wouldn’t let herself get vulnerable around him again.

It wasn’t until the Sun was nearly set did the outside world manage to find its way in again. The doorbell rang, again, and again…And again until Raviva pulled herself out of bed to walk to the door.

_“Please let me in.”_ She could hear Nate’s on the other side, and from the view of the peephole she could see him pressing his forehead against the door, desperate.

_“Raviva it meant nothing, she meant nothing…Nobody ever meant anything, nobody but you since I was seventeen fucking years old, I haven’t felt shit for another person...and then you come back and I can’t just change overnight, what the fuck do you want from me? I have a key to the house…but I’m not going to use it. If I leave here tonight Raviva I swear to you that I won’t come back.”_

Her heart stopped, the thought of him being gone forever…She knew he meant it.

_“Choose Raviva…What. Do. You. Want.”_

She was frozen, it felt like she had been standing there forever but she was sure it was only a few seconds. She could let him go, she could let him do whatever it was he wanted with whoever he wanted and they would both be free…Or she could open the door.

 


	8. Say It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open the door, or shut it for good? Raviva makes her choice.

_“If I leave here tonight Raviva I swear to you that I won’t come back. Choose Raviva…What. Do. You. Want.”_ _Nate’s voice went silent after that, as if he were hoping Raviva to just throw the door open and let him in, but she didn’t._

_She was frozen, standing there playing every single moment they had shared since they were toddlers until now over and over again in her head._

_A life without Nate. She thought she had been living it for the past four years, but she was realizing that everything she did, every choice she made in New York had something to do with him, or something that reminded her of him. She liked the Raiders, because Nate did. She picked off tomatoes from everything because Nate hated them. Every decision leading up to now had him in it. She wondered what it would be like if one day she could ever wake up and that feeling would be gone._

_“Please Raviva don’t give up on us, not now after everything that’s happened.”_ _His voice was far more desperate now, as he had been standing out there a good 30 minutes and she hadn’t budged. How he knew she was still at the door listening amazed her._

_Sliding her back against the door, Raviva didn’t know what to do. Her stomach was in knots. The thought of letting him in, despite knowing that he had betrayed her, and the thought of him being gone from her life forever…Scared her equally._

_A few more minutes passed and they both stayed silent, before she heard Nate get up._ _“I love you Raviva.”_ _He said, although she could hear him walking down the steps of her front porch leaving._

_And it clicked._

_Without another thought she unlocked the front door, Nate turned to face her, and she stood in the doorway, silent with tear stained cheeks._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Before she could think of anything to say, Nate ran back up the porch, his hands finding their way to her cheeks he pulled her in, hard._

_“Say it.”_ _He whispered, his lips brushing softly against hers._

_“I love you.” She said, almost relieved sounding as the words had been weighing heavily on her chest since she had got back._

_No hesitation, Nate tossed her up, her legs wrapped around his waist before he slammed the front door shut. Carting her to the bedroom, and placing her on the edge of the bed._

_Standing in front of her Nate pulled the leather coat he had been wearing off, his plain grey v-neck following suit._

_Raviva stared, for the first time in so long she really took him in. Her fingers traced slowly over the indentations of his abs, the fading shade of bruises on his sides from his last fight. He then worked on her shirt, sliding it over her head and tossing it to the pile of clothes beneath them. Crawling on top of her, his fingers traced circles into her thigh, causing the smallest of whimpers to escape from her lips, the anticipation growing inside of her._

_Reaching lower, Raviva quickly got her hands under his belt buckle, getting it off as quickly as she could, she then began working at the buttons of his jeans._

_Once all of their clothing was tossed messily onto the ground beneath them, Nate stopped. Pulling himself away he looked down at her, as if he too was seeing her for the first time._

_His hands grabbed at her sides, tracing over inch of her, placing small kisses as he went along, making up for all the years that he hadn’t had the chance to do so._

_It was like their first time again, only this time they knew exactly what they were doing._

_Resting his hands on either side of her he slowly slid himself in between her legs, moving his body in the slowest rhythm, driving both of them absolutely insane._

_Raviva held onto him tightly, her nails digging roughly into his skin before he finished inside of her, collapsing his body onto hers, both of them now damp with sweat and absolutely exhausted._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Wrapped up in the bed sheets and one another, they had been silent. His fingers danced across her back as she rested her head on his chest, lacing her fingers into his free hand._

_“I’m going back with you.”_ _He whispered, referencing New York._

_The words shocked her a bit, as he had always told her that he thought New York to be pretentious and overrated._

_“Raviva the gym, I know I can’t keep it together, even if we fix everything, I’m no good at the business stuff…and you, you have your dream job, and I don’t think I could bear watching you leave again.”_ _He spoke so softly and sweet, that Viv would have said yes to just about anything he said at that point._

_The thought of them giving up the gym terrified her. What would her father think? What would his father think? They worked so hard for that place that the thought of them just giving it up really scared her._

_And to be truthful, she didn’t know if she ever had a real intention of going back to the city._

_“I don’t want you to go to New York.” She said flatly, moving herself with the sheet so that she was now sitting on his lap. By the look on his face she couldn’t help but laugh._

_“I don’t want you to go to New York because I’m going to be here. We can’t give up the gym Nate, and my dream job isn’t really what I want, like at all...” She said with a shrug. “Tell me, what do you want to be when you grow up?” She asked him, wanting a truthful answer of course._

_“Because if it’s fighting then I won’t love it…But I’ll be here to support you and I’ll stand by you.”_

_He smiled, someone to be there for, and someone to be there for him was surely something he hadn’t had in a while._

_“You know it’s not. I want to play music.”_ _He said, talking it off as if it was something that was so impossible._

_From the time they were little to the time she left he always sang non-stop, could play any instrument he picked up with ease. He was good._

_“Then do it. Nate, I know you can…You don’t have to fight because your dad wanted you to, and you don’t have to fight to still be a part of the gym.”_

_“So tell me then Ms. College Degree whatever shall we do?”_ _He smirked, flipping her back on to the bed before leaning in to kiss her again, his fingertip brushing slowly over her jawline._

_“Take me to San Francisco.” She said simply, a smile on her face that she didn’t think it would ever go away._


	9. You Ready?

_“Baby are you ready?”_ Nate called to Raviva, as she now stood in the center of the empty gym. The mats were all rolled up and the ring in the center of the floor was gone.

“Yeah, just…taking a final look.” She smiled, sadly glancing over her shoulder at him.

He came further in the door way, seeing her, clearly upset. Nate soon walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head, _“we’re doing the right thing.”_ He whispered, pressing another kiss against her cheek.

“I know, I know it’s for the best I’m just scared of what they would think, if they would be disappointed.” She shrugged, feeling very bittersweet about the whole situation.

It had been nearly three months since Raviva had made her decision, to quit her job in the city, to sell the gym, as well as decide to allow Jaime and Adam to rent out her father’s house after the wedding, and to finally allow herself to be happy with Nate again.

It was a lot at once.

Since that night, Nate had found a small jazz club in downtown San Francisco that were very interested him playing a couple of nights a week, and he had also began writing some of his own music.

The gym had sold fairly quickly, a small art gallery had been scouting locations and felt the gym had a ‘rustic sadness’ quality that they were dying for.

As for Raviva, the money that had been brought in with selling the gym, she had plenty of time to figure out exactly what she wanted to do, without any of the pressure.

“We really need to get going babe, we have to be there to sign the lease in two hours and I don’t want to hit traffic.” Nate said, pulling her closer to the doors, desperate to get out of that place and start his life with the girl he loved.

“Tell me it’s going to be okay.” She said, meeting her eyes with his, standing firmly near the doorway.

_“Raviva Miller I love you, do you love me?”_ He asked raising his eyebrows at her, resulting in her giving him a large nod.

_“Then trust me when I tell you that not only are we going to be okay, that we are going to be perfect. Frank loved you more than anything in the world, and I know that he wouldn’t want us stuck here if it wasn’t what we wanted. It was their dream; it doesn’t mean it has to be ours. I am going to take care of you, I promise.”_

“Take care of us.” She corrected him, a slight smirk on her lips.

_“Us?”_ He asked, taking a moment to realize what she was saying, he glanced down to her stomach.

“I was late…I thought it was just the stress but…it’s not. Nate, we’re gonna have a baby.” She giggled as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around, placing a passionate kiss against her lips.

It had been four years, four years of wanting and sadness, but their bond, their love for one another had been a lifetime in the making.

Looking at him now, his fingers intertwined into her own as they placed the lock on the gym doors Raviva knew that her father wouldn’t be disappointed, and as long as she had Nate, and their little bean that nothing could ever be as bad as it seemed.

For the first time in what felt like forever, she was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. This work was very precious to me, as it got me excited to write again and made me feel passionate about something. It took me so long to finish this because I wasn't exactly ready to let go of Nate and Raviva, and I'm still not exactly sure this is how I would have liked to finish the story, but to be honest I think that was me just being selfish. I hope you all enjoy, and you will see more stories from me shortly, xo.


End file.
